


Disturb the peace - and then you bite your lips

by pendulumclock



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: Alive!Tadashi, M/M, Sibling Incest, cow-t 5, l'hamadacest mi sta uccidendo, non sono manco sicura di quello che ho scritto, older!Hiro
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-07
Updated: 2015-02-07
Packaged: 2018-03-11 00:09:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3308351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pendulumclock/pseuds/pendulumclock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Le realizzazioni più sconvolgenti arrivano sempre quando meno te lo aspetti. È un'appurata legge della natura. Sono quegli accorgimenti del tutto casuali, di cui non ti sei mai davvero reso conto o a cui semplicemente non hai mai dato peso, ma che nel momento esatto in cui ne prendi coscienza cambiano le tue prospettive. E nella stragrande maggioranza dei casi, di parecchio anche. Certe volte te ne accorgi da solo e lì la colpa è tutta bella che tua - chi t'ha detto di andare a ficcare il naso in giro, eh? Spegnilo un po', quel cervello iperattivo. Ma una volta superato lo shock iniziale di solito non è poi questo grande disastro; puoi solo sentire distintamente qualcosa che ti cambia nel profondo - un po' come quando scopri che Titti è un maschietto.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Disturb the peace - and then you bite your lips

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta per la M1 della terza settimana del cow-t (maridichallenge).  
> Il prompt del bacio indiretto mi è stato suggerito dalla carissima nee e avrei mai potuto dire di no? :'D thanks again <3

 

Le realizzazioni più sconvolgenti arrivano sempre quando meno te lo aspetti. È un'appurata legge della natura. Sono quegli accorgimenti del tutto casuali, di cui non ti sei mai davvero reso conto o a cui semplicemente non hai mai dato peso, ma che nel momento esatto in cui ne prendi coscienza cambiano le tue prospettive. E nella stragrande maggioranza dei casi, di _parecchio_ anche. Certe volte te ne accorgi da solo e lì la colpa è tutta bella che tua - _chi t'ha detto di andare a ficcare il naso in giro, eh? Spegnilo un po', quel cervello iperattivo._ Ma una volta superato lo shock iniziale di solito non è poi questo grande disastro; puoi solo sentire distintamente qualcosa che ti cambia nel profondo - un po' come quando scopri che Titti è un maschietto.

Il vero dramma è che una buona percentuale delle volte, la colpa è di qualcun altro. Di quell'amico stronzo che « Ehi, ma ci hai mai fatto caso che...? » No, cazzo. No. Meglio rimanere nella beata ignoranza.

E Dio solo sa quanto Hiro avrebbe tanto, ma tanto voluto non sapere niente e restare chiuso nei limiti del suo piccolo mondo di genio della robotica. Per di più - prima il danno, poi la beffa - non può nemmeno moralmente prendersela con Honey o GoGo perché, in fin dei conti, è stata davvero una cosa casuale. Una sfortunata combinazione di eventi.

 

 

_______

 

 

È un sabato mattina soleggiato. In realtà Hiro è abbastanza certo che a quell'ora non sia più _esattamente_ mattina - deve già essere quasi mezzogiorno - e nonostante ne sia consapevole, l'opzione di trovare la forza per alzarsi dal letto non è ancora contemplabile. È sveglio da una decina di minuti almeno ma si sente così stanco che anche solo aprire mezza palpebra gli sembra un'impresa titanica. Ha fatto di nuovo le quattro del mattino lavorando al suo ultimo progetto di robotica - senza dubbio una buona causa, la sua, quindi è anche eticamente improponibile che qualcuno lo venga a tirar giù di lì prima dell'una; il suo oziare più a lungo del dovuto è in un certo senso giustificato, per questa volta. La bocca si spalanca in un sonoro sbadiglio, gli occhi che gli lacrimano appena per il sonno, e quando risistema il viso comodamente sul cuscino sente la stoffa umida premergli contro la guancia - diciotto anni suonati e resta ancora un mistero come faccia a sbavare così tanto la notte. Si gira allora a pancia in su, la testa rivolta alle travi in legno del soffitto, per ritrovarsi adesso con il sole piantato dritto in faccia. _Qualche divinità l'ha preso in antipatica o cosa?_ Socchiude di poco gli occhi, poi li richiude subito e mugola infastidito. Agguanta le coperte tirandole fin sopra i capelli così da coprirsi dalla luce, perchè è ancora intenzionato a rimanere sdraiato su quel letto. Nessuna forza maggiore sarà in grado di fargli cambiare idea.

 

...peccato solo che Hiro abbia dimenticato di prendere in considerazione _la_ _tonda_ e _pelosa_ forza maggiore di casa Hamada che - con un salto e un fierissimo tonfo di atterraggio - ha appena deciso di invadere senza ritegno il suo territorio. Inizia a zampettare silenzioso sopra le coperte, come se non volesse quasi quasi farsi scoprire, e il suo pelo gli solletica la gamba scoperta. A quel punto, Hiro può anche rassegnarsi e alzare bandiera bianca. Se è Mochi che viene a svegliarti, puoi star certo che il tuo tempo per poltrire è decisamente finito. Sospira a malincuore togliendosi di dosso le lenzuola e si tira su un po' col busto, appoggiato sugli avambracci. Lancia un'occhiata contrariato al gatto che prontamente gli miagola di rimando, la coda dritta che ondeggia da parte a parte. Prima o poi avrebbe trovato un modo per fargliela pagare. Hiro sbadiglia ancora, si passa una mano fra i capelli scompigliati e l'occhio poi gli cade distratto sul resto della stanza. Sospira con tutta la disperazione di cui dispone, ripiombando sonoramente a braccia spalancate sul cuscino, quando si rende conto del disordine che c'è.

Non ricorda nemmeno che alle quattro la situazione fosse così drammatica. O suo fratello aveva incasinato la sua roba nella mattinata mentre lui dormiva - cosa oltremodo assurda, ma fare ipotesi non ha mai ucciso nessuno - oppure, molto più probabile, la stanchezza non gli aveva fatto proprio notare la pila di fogli e appunti, il cestino traboccante di cartacce appallottolate e - _santo Dio, si frusterà per questo_ \- un buon quantitativo di orsetti gommosi riversi sulla scrivania, fuori dal pacchetto fucsia massacrato. Okay, non è decisamente la prima volta che si è ritrovato a fare le ore piccole - è più o meno tutta una vita che va avanti così - ma negli ultimi tempi deve aver strafatto un po' senza accorgersene, se questi sono i risultati. Si lascia sfuggire un altro sospiro. Zia Cass lo ucciderà di sicuro, non vuole nemmeno ripensare a cosa è successo l'ultima volta che ha fatto un tale casino.

Mochi intanto comincia a fare le fusa e questo, pondera Hiro, non è proprio un buon segno.

« Non pensarci nemmeno » lo ammonisce, un dito accusatorio puntato contro la bestiola. Quella dannata palla di peli si è da un pezzo preso l'abitudine, ogni qualvolta Hiro si trovi sdraiato sul letto o il divano che sia, di ingraziarselo con strusciamenti e miagolii vari per poi accoccolarsi sopra la sua pancia, proprio all'altezza della bocca dello stomaco. E sarebbe anche una cosa carina, se non fosse per l'adorabile peso piuma del suo _anche fin troppo magro_ gatto.

"Meglio levare le tende" dice tra sé mentre si mette a sedere sul bordo del letto. Mochi miagola per protesta - « _Ti è andata male stavolta_ » - e i piedi di Hiro tastano il tappeto alla ricerca delle sua ciabatte. L'ennesimo sbadiglio, si stira per bene, poi finalmente si alza.

 

Da più vicino la scrivania è messa anche peggio - è abbastanza sicuro che questo sia il suo nuovo record di disordine. Dovrebbe senza dubbio mettere a posto prima che zia Cass lo veda ma ad essere onesti, da appena sveglio, non ne ha proprio la forza. Così decide di optare per un ben più semplice " _speriamo che per adesso la zia non salga in camera_ " - quantomeno però ha la decenza di salvare gli orsetti gommosi e metterli al sicuro di nuovo nel sacchetto, lasciarli lì in bella vista era davvero un'agonia. Ammassa poi una parte della roba verso il muro giusto per fare un briciolo di spazio e tra i cumuli di carta sbuca fuori anche una lattina aperta. Oh, fantastico, adesso sì che è più simile a una discarica. La situazione sta migliorando di molto. Si passa una mano sul viso e decide in modo molto maturo che è meglio lasciar perdere onde evitare ulteriori danni. Così agguanta la lattina, ancora mezza piena, e sperando che qualsiasi cosa sia possa svegliarlo almeno di poco - tanto ormai si sa che quelle robe sono diventate tutte concentrati di pura caffeina - Hiro butta giù un sorso abbondante. E quasi non fa in tempo a berla che già vuole sputarla. _È sgasata, porca miseria_. Se il suo cervello non stesse ancora dormendo, probabilmente avrebbe collegato in tempo che l'averla lasciata aperta tutta la fottuta notte avrebbe potuto renderla più che imbevibile. E invece no. Evviva.

Con una smorfia disgustata a tirargli i lineamenti del viso, abbandona senza troppe cerimonie la lattina sul mobile accanto, con tutta l'intenzione di non avvicinarsi più nemmeno per sbaglio, e raccoglie quei quattro fogli in cima alla pila che in teoria dovrebbero essere gli ultimi appunti del progetto, aggiornati e ordinati - ma si fa per dire eh, sono solo quelli che hanno meno scarabocchi di tutti. Lo fa solo per evitare che non perda nulla quando deciderà di pulire; _o che zia Cass butti tutto nella spazzatura quando vedrà questo casino_.

« Oh, la Bella Addormentata si è finalmente svegliata »

Quasi gli prende un colpo quando sente la voce di Tadashi alle sue spalle. Non si era proprio accorto di lui e anzi, in realtà aveva dato per scontato a priori che non fosse nemmeno in casa, perchè di solito persino il sabato mattina fugge di corsa in laboratorio, nonostante non ci siano in programma lezioni e la scuola sia in pratica deserta - _« È proprio perché non c'è quasi nessuno che si lavora meglio! »._

A giudicare dai capelli bagnati e la tovaglia con cui se li sta asciugando deve essere appena uscito dalla doccia. Hiro alza un sopracciglio « Ah ah, che simpatico » non finge nemmeno il tono divertito, ancora troppo assonnato per dare corda alle battute di suo fratello, e intanto si lascia cadere sulla sedia nera girevole; allunga il braccio fino al tasto di avvio del computer. Sono rimaste delle cose da sistemare lo stesso nonostante abbia fatto gli straordinari, e l'accendere il pc è almeno un inizio, come una sorta di forza spirituale per rimettersi al lavoro.

Tadashi intanto è scomparso dietro il separé e Hiro non può più vederlo, ma riesce comunque ancora a sentirlo.

« Sei rimasto di nuovo sveglio fino a tardi, eh? »

Sospira. « Sai che è per una buona ragione » ribatte in aggiunta, anche lui con un tono di voce più alto per assicurarsi che l'altro afferri le sue parole. Sullo schermo compare una finestra e Hiro ha già le mani sulla tastiera bianca per inserire i dati di accesso; in pochi attimi ecco comparire il suo desktop blu monocromatico. Con la coda dell'occhio nota che Tadashi è subito  riemerso dal suo lato della stanza - è ancora in pigiama però, deve aver deciso di non uscire questa mattina - ma Hiro è già troppo impegnato a cercare i files della sera prima per prestare particolare attenzione all'altro che si avvicina alla scrivania.

« E tu lo sai che dormire poco non fa bene »

Si limita a rispondere con un "Ah-ah" distratto mentre alle sue orecchie giunge il rumore di fogli che vengono spostati. Suo fratello sta sbirciando i dati del progetto, _di nuovo_.

« Mi pare che ultimamente sia diventando un'abitudine » _non proprio ultimamente, ad essere sinceri_ corregge nella sua mente Tadashi, ma questi sono semplici dettagli.

« Tsk, ho imparato dal migliore! »

Tadashi sbuffa in una piccola risata e scuote appena la testa rassegnato, perché sa che Hiro ha ragione e lui dovrebbe essere l'ultima persona a fargli la ramanzina. Le nottate che ha passato in bianco tra garage e laboratorio superano di gran lunga quelle di suo fratello minore, anche adesso che tutti e due stanno seguendo i corsi per il master al SFIT.

« Ringrazia davvero che zia Cass sia fuori a fare compere » se ne esce, facendo un cenno col capo per indicare la scrivania anche se sa che Hiro non lo sta guardando, forse nemmeno ascoltando. Si è appena alzato dal letto ed è di nuovo immerso nel mondo della robotica; un po' come fa tutti i giorni da settimane, fatta eccezione per le ore in cui è a lezione.

Tadashi non può fare a meno di sospirare per l'ennesima volta - non vorrebbe che suo fratello finisse come lui a dormire una notte sì e due no - ma sa che non può farci granché a riguardo. Ritorna quindi sui suoi passi - dovrebbe andare di corsa ad asciugarsi i capelli prima che gli venga un accidente - e passando afferra distrattamente la lattina rossa in bella vista. Beve senza neanche pensarci troppo. E se ne pente immediatamente, anche lui, nel preciso istante in cui la bevanda gli scivola in bocca.

Hiro finalmente scolla gli occhi dal pc e si volta perché sta per rispondere che metterà di sicuro tutto a posto prima del ritorno di zia Cass, anche se suona più come una bugia che altro. Invece la bocca gli rimane spalancata e le parole si bloccano giusto prima di essere pronunciate, mentre vede suo fratello allontanare via la lattina dalle labbra con un'espressione profondamente schifata. « Che porcheria-- » è il suo commento. E ovviamente Hiro non riesce proprio a trattenersi dal ridere, perché la smorfia di Tadashi è impagabile.

« Scusami, bro! Ho dimenticato di dirti che quella cosa è rimasta aperta tutta la notte~ » ed è abbastanza sicuro che il maggiore lo stia maledicendo in tutte le lingue che conosce - ah beh, gli sta più che bene comunque, così impara a prendere ogni volta le sue cose senza chiedere.

Dopo una manciata di minuti però, Hiro _realizza._ E smette subito di ridacchiare, Tadashi che continua a farfugliare qualcosa su quanto odi la cola sgasata, ma tanto lui non lo sta più ascoltando. Qualcosa è scattato nella sua testa e di colpo la sua mente è sveglia, non più annebbiata dal sonno. _Merda_.

Non è mai stata una cosa strana, quella lì; anzi, tutto il contrario. Sono fratelli, è perfettamente normale che capiti di bere dalla stessa bottiglia o lattina che sia, e non c'è mica nulla di male. È anche più che sicuro che nessuno dei due sia affetto da qualche rara patologia trasmissibile con la saliva. Ma nonostante ciò sente ogni fibra del suo corpo congelarsi di botto questa volta. E sa anche il motivo. E vorrebbe che il suo cervello non lavorasse così velocemente.

 _Merda, merda, merda_.

 

 

 

Il Lunedì di quella stessa settimana Tadashi era stato chiamato dal professor Callaghan durante la pausa pranzo e Hiro si era ritrovato, per forza di cose, a mangiare con la comitiva nerd di suo fratello - nonché _sua_ , erano quattro anni ormai che studiavano insieme e si era guadagnato il titolo di nerd già da un pezzo. Non gli era mai dispiaciuto stare con loro, erano dei tipi davvero in gamba, ma il suo umore non era particolarmente alle stelle quel giorno. Per qualche motivo a lui sconosciuto la sveglia non aveva suonato e lui si era ritrovato a correre come un forsennato per non arrivare più tardi di quanto già non fosse. Aveva seguito a fatica le lezioni a causa di un principio di mal di testa, unito alla stanchezza accumulata i giorni precedenti, e come se il karma non fosse già stato stronzo a sufficienza il distributore automatico gli aveva pure mangiato i soldi. In poche parole, niente orsetti gommosi. Un giornata No su tutta la linea.

La voglia di stare in gruppo e di prestare attenzione ai loro discorsi quindi non era stata delle migliori, ma tra una gomitata di Fred da un lato e qualche strattone affettuoso da parte di Honey dall'altro aveva ceduto e alla fine si era messo pure lui ad ascoltare; gli ci era voluta una manciata di minuti per capire quale fosse adesso l'argomento della discussione. L' _esaltante e fenomenale_ grande pranzo domenicale di GoGo coi parenti.

Non è che odiasse i suoi parenti, aveva precisato la ragazza; semplicemente le riunioni di famiglia non erano proprio il suo forte - un po' come per tutti - soprattutto perché iniziavano sempre a fare le solite domande idiote sulle "relazioni sentimentali". E questa volta era stato anche peggio. Sua cugina si era presa una cotta pazzesca per un compagno di scuola, quello trasferito nella classe accanto alla sua. E i suoi zii avevano ben pensato che data la sua età e - _ovvia?_ \- maggiore esperienza, GoGo fosse la più indicata per darle giusto qualche consiglio a riguardo. Inutile descrivere lo sdegno misto a rassegnazione sulla sua faccia a discorso concluso.

Se non fosse stato per la giornata ben poco eccitante, Hiro avrebbe probabilmente ridacchiato sulla cosa - vedeva benissimo che Fred si stava trattenendo perché, _andiamo_ , GoGo alle prese con dritte amorose doveva essere uno degli spettacoli più belli degli ultimi tempi - ma si era limitato a fare spallucce e a prendere una cucchiaiata di budino, magra consolazione per gli orsetti. Almeno sembrava che il suo umore stesse migliorando giusto un pochino.

« Ohw! Ma è una cosa adorabile! » aveva commentato Honey con un sorriso.

« Stai scherzando? È stato a dir poco degradante »

« Vorrei averla anche io una cugina o magari anche una sorella. Siete tutti così fortunati! »

Ormai era più che risaputo che la famiglia di Honey non fosse particolarmente numerosa e non era neanche lontanamente la prima volta che la bionda esprimesse il desiderio di avere qualcuno più piccolo di cui occuparsi. Hiro aveva praticamente perso il conto di tutte le volte che la ragazza aveva ribadito a Tadashi quanto lo invidiasse - sempre in senso buono, ovviamente - e di quanto dovesse essere fantastico avere un fratello tanto brillante con sé. Meglio poi tralasciare i commenti _stronzi_ del maggiore a riguardo; a Hiro partiva ormai in automatico la gomitata "punitiva".

« Ah, se vuoi te la impacchetto e te la spedisco a casa » aveva risposto GoGo, un morso veloce al panino « Non so quanto ti piacerà quando si metterà ad urlare per cose stupide come _un bacio indiretto_ »

Honey a quel punto era scoppiata in una risata bonaria, mentre Hiro nel frattempo aveva alzato un sopracciglio in un'espressione confusa. _Bacio indiretto?_

Nemmeno Wasabi si era potuto trattenere dal ridere « Uh, immagino già la tua faccia quando te l'ha detto »

« Già, immaginatela. Non pensavo nemmeno che esistesse qualcuno fissato ancora con questo tipo robe. Quella ragazza non è normale »

« Oh andiamo, è tua cugina! »

« Beh dai, tutte le ragazzine arrivano prima o poi in quella fase in cui danno di matto per qualsiasi sciocchezza »

« Tutte tranne GoGo »

Al di fuori di quello scambio di battute e della risata generale, Hiro era ancora un po' perplesso, e allo stesso tempo forse appena curioso. Non è che non avesse mai sentito parlare di "bacio indiretto" - andiamo, aveva diciotto anni, un briciolo di conoscenza in _quel_ campo ce l'aveva! - ma era una cosa fin troppo da ragazzine per rientrare nelle sue competenze. Così aveva chiesto, senza neanche farci caso più di tanto. Era un modo come un altro di inserirsi nella conversazione. Già. _Ma una vagonata di fatti suoi no, eh?_

 

 

 

Quando Tadashi posa di nuovo la lattina sulla sua scrivania - ha ancora la faccia disgustata - Hiro realizza che sì, tecnicamente, _quello_ era un bacio indiretto. La schiena è dritta e irrigidita, non più curva in avanti, mentre un forte stupore si fa strada veloce in lui. Osserva con insistenza l'oggetto incriminato e si maledice mentalmente, perchè non dovrebbe neanche per sbaglio fare caso ad una cavolata del genere e sbalordirsi pure. Cos'è, è diventato una ragazzina di tredici anni anche lui?

Il bacio indiretto non è poi questo grande evento, a conti fatti. Per come l'aveva descritto la cugina di GoGo ci si sarebbe potuti aspettare qualcosa di più eclatante - una specie di apocalisse interiore, tanto per cominciare - ma Hiro non sta avendo niente di tutto questo. E alla fine ci pensa il suo cervello ad arrivare alla giusta, _giustissima_ e ovvia conclusione che semplicemente, dopo averne sentito parlare dagli altri, gli è solo parso strano rendersi conto adesso di come, ironia della sorte, gli capiti proprio di scambiarsi baci indiretti con suo fratello. Ecco spiegato il suo stupore. Deve essere così, il ragionamento non fa una piega.

Hiro espira, rilassando finalmente le spalle dopo un paio di secondi, soddisfatto della spiegazione che si è dato, e torna ad appoggiarsi allo schienale della sedia.

Ora deve solo capire perché lo stupore che pian piano scema via stia lasciando il posto a qualcosa di ancora più profondo. Un mai provato senso di disagio. Deglutisce a fatica, la gola all'improvviso secca. Insomma, ha ormai ben inquadrato la faccenda - è una stupidaggine, davvero, niente di eccezionale - quindi non dovrebbero esserci più problemi. Ma non è proprio in grado di tornare tranquillo e a suo agio come era prima. Aver realizzato la cosa lo fa sentire strano e non riesce nemmeno a smettere di pensarci - fino a quel momento non aveva davvero mai fatto caso a quanto _anche fin troppo spesso_ lui e Tadashi bevessero dallo stesso posto. Si dà di nuovo mentalmente dello stupido perché santo Dio, non può iniziare a farsi delle pare mentali per una fottutissima bevuta da una lattina. Soprattutto se è con quell'idiota di suo fratello! - ma stiamo scherzando?

 

Deve per forza aver assunto senza rendersene conto una faccia estremamente idiota nel frattempo, perché quando alla fine mette a tacere i suoi pensieri - _stai diventando ridicolo, Hiro_ \- Tadashi lo sta fissando confuso, con le sopracciglia alzate al limite del decente.

« Sei ancora nel mondo dei sogni per caso? » gli chiede, la mano sinistra appoggiata sul fianco.

Hiro quasi si strozza con la sua stessa saliva - da quando lo sguardo di Tadashi su di lui lo mette così in soggezione? - e tenta di elaborare una risposta che non lo faccia sembrare più scemo di quanto non si senta già in quel momento.

« Ah-eh. Uhm, sì. Cioè no » _cavoli,_ _davvero convincente, genio_ « Beh quella cosa fa abbastanza schifo, puoi anche buttarla via » cambia completamente argomento, cercando di sembrare naturale. E adesso è sicuro che Tadashi lo stia prendendo per un idiota - non pensava neanche che le sue sopracciglia potessero arrivare ancora più in alto. Hiro si volta, non dà all'altro il tempo di rispondere e torna di nuovo con gli occhi sul computer, fingendo che non sia successo nulla. Tadashi rimane ancora un'altra manciata di minuti profondamente perplesso, perché che suo fratello fosse strano era risaputo, ma fino ad ora a questi livelli non c'era arrivato. Evidentemente il poco sonno ha effetti più disastrosi di quanto pensasse e si appunta nella mente che dovrà costringere il minore a fare meno spesso le ore piccole. A quel punto, sospira esasperato e fa spallucce prendendo la lattina, poi imbocca le scale per il piano di sotto; meglio muoversi e asciugarsi quei capelli.

Appena l'altro non è più nel suo campo visivo, Hiro abbandona la tastiera e si passa una mano sul viso. Di botto ecco ricomparire tutto il sonno di prima. La stanchezza deve averlo fatto rincitrullire tutto in una volta per essersi lasciato suggestionare da una cosa futile come quella. Ma anche un cervello geniale come il suo deve avere qualche deficit ogni tanto. Quanto meno, ringrazia che la parentesi si sia chiusa lì e possa finalmente tornare al suo ben più importante progetto di robotica. Non ha più di che crucciarsi. O almeno, _è quello che credeva_.

 

 

_______

 

 

 

« Baymax ha bisogno di qualche upgrade »

« Hiro. Piazzare Baymax dentro una grossa armatura in fibra di carbonio non conta come upgrade »

« Oh andiamo, sarebbe da paura! Immaginatelo con le ali! A volare per la città, e che so, potremmo aggiungergli il pugno a razzo! Fred darebbe di matt-- »

« È un robot medico! »

« Ma potrebbe diventare un _fighissimo_ robot medico »

Tadashi si limita a lanciargli uno sguardo scettico e Hiro ridacchia. Ogni volta che in laboratorio adocchia la valigetta rossa dell'enorme robot bianco il minore dei due non può fare a meno di pensare a quanto sarebbe pazzesco fare giusto qualche modifica per rendere Baymax davvero - anche troppo - unico, ma l'altro non vuole proprio saperne nulla a riguardo. "Non ho mica passato quasi due anni di notti in bianco a programmarlo perché poi tu gli piantassi i propulsori sotto i piedi. L'esperimento con i razzi di Mochi dovrebbe essere bastato per entrambi!" gli ripete di continuo con tono canzonatorio, e Hiro finisce poi per ridere di più; come dimenticare quel meraviglioso piccolo progetto? Uno dei loro primi colpi di genio.

La discussione sull'upgrade comunque l'avranno avuta ormai milioni di volte e finisce sempre allo stesso modo - ma tanto prima o poi è sicuro che l'avrà vinta lui, ha tutto il progetto già bello che pronto. Ingurgita rumorosamente un'altra patatina rubata al pacchetto quasi vuoto, mentre stravaccato sulla sua sedia girevole attende che si concluda il trasferimento dati. Tadashi è in piedi in mezzo alla stanza, cacciavite alla mano, impegnato ad avvitare un nuovo pezzo sulla complessa, sebbene ancora piccola, struttura metallica sospesa a mezz'aria, attaccata al soffitto da una serie di fili rigidi. Un androide di supporto al lavoro manuale umano: questo è quello a cui ha iniziato a lavorare da circa tre mesi - progetto che presenterà alla conclusione del master, o almeno è quel che spera; di tempo ne hanno ancora parecchio, ma forse non abbastanza per completare un lavoro del genere da solo - ed è anche per questo che alternano tra loro le nottate in laboratorio, quando necessario. Lo condividono sin da quando Hiro ha messo piede al SFIT, perchè sono cresciuti lavorando come una squadra e l'idea di stare in due laboratori separati nella stessa scuola era a dir poco impensabile; e anche perché il professor Callaghan aveva personalmente voluto così - avrebbero avuto poca scelta in ogni caso, ma si trattava di un semplice dettaglio.

Inutile dire che quelle quattro mura hanno visto di tutto.

« Ti dico che sarebbe spaziale » prova a insistere ancora un po', magari questa è la volta buona. Ma Tadashi scuote la testa con un sorriso, una via di mezzo tra l'esasperato e il divertito « Adesso piantala e passami la bottiglia dell'acqua »

Hiro sospira, getta la testa all'indietro - perché diavolo si ostini così tanto a dire di no rimane ancora un enigma per lui - e lascia scivolare con i piedi la sedia girevole verso la sua destra, in direzione della suddetta bottiglia. Si stira svogliato sulla scrivania quanto basta per afferrare l'oggetto di plastica, dopo di che ritorna alla sua postazione originale. Ormai di acqua non ne è rimasta molta; quella poi è anche la sua bottiglia, in teoria spetterebbero a lui quegli ultimi sorsi - dato che l'altro inoltre non vuole lasciargli "sistemare" Baymax, per dispetto sarebbe tentato di tracannarla tutta d'un fiato - ma si sente buono oggi, quindi eviterà di lasciar soffrire quella _povera anima_ di suo fratello. Solo non fa in tempo ad alzare il braccio per passarla a Tadashi che un meccanismo già familiare scatta in lui, lasciandolo per qualche attimo con la mano quasi a mezz'aria. No. No, non ci crede. Il suo cervello non ha di nuovo pensato a-- Dio. Ritira immediatamente il braccio prima che l'altro se ne accorga. Ma che cavolo c'è che non vada in lui. Fissa la bottiglia che ha tra le mani, mentre queste prendono a sudargli e ancora una volta ecco la sensazione di disagio e gola secca. Pensava di aver chiuso con la questione del bacio indiretto, perché la sua mente non riesce a farsi gli affari suoi e ci sta tornando ancora? Aveva capito e si era ben spiegato lo shock per la prima realizzazione - più che lecita, anche - ma adesso? È insensato che si senta a disagio un'altra volta. Alza gli occhi verso suo fratello per sbirciare cosa fa. È sempre ben immerso nel suo lavoro e interessato principalmente a quello, e forse se Hiro non dice nulla l'altro si dimenticherà. _Sì, certo, perché la gente dimentica proprio di avere sete, genio_. A quel punto scuote la testa dandosi dello scemo. Dovrà pur passarglielo, quest'affare, e proprio non si capacita di come la cosa lo faccia sentire strano più ci pensa.

« Ma... » tossisce appena per schiarirsi la gola « non avevi la tua? »

Non riesce a credere che stia davvero cercando un modo per evitare la cosa.

« L'ho finita. Ne prendo un'altra più tardi alla pausa pranzo » Tadashi si limita a dargli uno sguardo veloce, intento com'è a controllare che i circuiti installati fino a quel momento siano a posto e funzionanti. E a Hiro va benissimo così, ringrazia nella sua mente che il fratello non gli stia prestando attenzione più di tanto - sarebbe fin troppo imbarazzante se si accorgesse per la seconda volta del suo evidente disagio.

« Uh, sì certo. » farfuglia, si rigira la bottiglia in grembo ancora un paio di volte, poi finalmente con un sospiro si decide a lanciargliela « Tieni »

Tadashi la afferra con entrambe le mani, svita veloce il tempo e comincia a bene con foga - stava in pratica morendo di sete. E nel guardarlo Hiro sente il suo stomaco rigirarsi, a detta sua _inspiegabilmente_ , in un modo tale da fargli credere che stia nascendo una voragine. Nel frattempo la voce meccanica del computer lo avvisa che il trasferimento dati è stato completato.

 

 

_______

 

 

 

L'ultimo Venerdì di ogni mese Hiro e Tadashi si sono accordati sul fatto che, indipendentemente da quanto abbiano da fare o siano incasinati, è loro dovere morale fare una maratona di film con zia Cass. Si sono resi conto da soli che ormai passano più tempo con la testa infilata tra ingranaggi di robot che a casa, e questo è abbastanza stronzo da parte loro. Così sono scesi a patti, la zia prepara le ali di pollo ogni volta più piccanti, e poi tutti sul divano a fare orari strani con un film dietro l'altro - quello romantico per zia Cass, quello d'azione spaccaculi per Hiro e poi uno qualsiasi per Tadashi, perché l' _idiota_ non sa mai scegliere. All'appuntamento mensile in famiglia non c'è alcuna ragione che tenga - tranne per quella volta che Tadashi ha avuto una brutta indigestione e ha vomitato tutta la notte, ma è tutta un'altra storia.

Questa volta è Hiro ad occupare per primo il divano e soddisfatto ci vola su con un salto deciso, alla faccia di suo fratello. Saranno anche entrambi maggiorenni ora, ma questo non è di certo un motivo sufficiente, né per lui né per Tadashi, per smettere di farsi guerra su chi deve occupare il posto al centro. È quello proprio di fronte alla tv - _« Ma tanto riuscite a vedere bene da tutti i posti! » « Zia Cass, tu non capisci. Quella è una postazione strategica! »_ \- ed è soprattutto il posto da cui Hiro può scroccare più facilmente pop corn a Tadashi senza farsi notare dalla zia, può infastidirlo tranquillamente e può anche prenderlo in giro quando inizia a soffiarsi il naso per la tragicità dei film romantici. Ormai in realtà è quasi diventata più una questione di principio, una sorta di tradizione tra fratelli che non possono non portare più avanti, ma lo scrocco e il ricatto rimangono comunque ragioni validissime.

Quando zia Cass e Tadashi emergono dalla cucina il maggiore gli lancia un'occhiata scettica, fingendo quasi di non essere interessato alla cosa, e Hiro risponde con un innocente sorriso a trentadue denti. La zia porge a entrambi la loro ciotola con i pop corn, si appostano tutti e tre per benino - Tadashi alla sua sinistra, la zia a destra - e a luci spente premono play sul primo film della serata. Dato che di solito è sempre quello romantico per Cass, Hiro non presta poi tanta attenzione, limitandosi a ingurgitare pop corn uno dopo l'altro, ed è solo dopo venti minuti dall'inizio del film che chiede alla zia di passargli il bicchiere gigante con la cannuccia - quello che usano solo per le maratone - proprio accanto a lei sul tavolino. Stringendolo tra le mani Hiro accompagna la cannuccia in bocca con la lingua come fa sempre, un piccolo vizio che ha da quando è bambino, e inizia a succhiar su la Cola, assetatissimo dopo tutti quei pop corn estremamente salati. Ne beve una buona metà abbondante, vedrà di premurarsi lui stesso per riempirla dopo.

Poi gli arriva una leggera spinta al braccio sinistro e si volta verso Tadashi che intanto allunga la mano verso di lui muovendola come per dirgli "Passa il bicchiere a me". Hiro non ha manco il tempo di realizzare che subito la voce di GoGo che ripete "bacio indiretto" gli rimbomba nella testa. _Questa cosa sta sinceramente diventando problematica_. Stavolta lo stomaco sottosopra non è abbastanza, riesce a sentire perfettamente la faccia bruciargli e si domanda quando cavolo sia avvampato così di botto. Ma Tadashi non sembra averlo notato, ancora una volta è stato salvato da qualcosa che attira la sua attenzione lontano da lui. Riluttante, si auto-impone di smetterla di dar peso a questa questione e con decisione passa al fratello il bicchiere, come a dimostrare a se stesso il suo pieno autocontrollo. E in un certo senso può affermare anche di esserci riuscito.

Ovviamente, solo se non si considera il fatto che appena Tadashi inizia a bere dalla cannuccia, Hiro si maledice arrossendo ancora perchè non può davvero aver pensato che _tecnicamente_ quello vale come bacio indiretto _con la lingua_.

 

 

_______

 

 

 

Dopo un paio di settimane, Hiro capisce che deve definitivamente fare qualcosa riguardo alla sua situazione più che imbarazzante. È riuscito a darsi una spiegazione la prima volta, a sorvolare la seconda, a fingere inesistente la terza, ma dopo la quarta - seguita da una quinta, una sesta e ha perso pure il conto delle altre volte - la cosa si sta facendo più che problematica. Gli sta rendendo la vita praticamente impossibile. Non può davvero passare il resto della sua esistenza a vergognarsi come un cane ogni volta che suo fratello e lui condividono qualcosa da bere, anche perché succede così _fottutamente_ spesso che farebbe prima a trovare un modo per sopravvivere senza liquidi. Deve anche capire quale sia il motivo che lo spinga a farsi tanti problemi a riguardo, ma dato che non è ancora riuscito a scendere a patti con la sua coscienza per il momento ha accantonato la domanda. Ignora il fatto che il fulcro del macello possa essere Tadashi, magari. Appoggiato al lavello della cucina con entrambe le mani Hiro fissa i piatti appena finiti di lavare e continua a ragionare per trovare una via d'uscita. Insomma, fino a quando succedeva a casa o giusto tra loro due, poteva anche chiudere un occhio e fare i conti solo con se stesso, ma se gli capitava di arrossire, balbettare - sì, si è aggiunta anche questa adesso - o sentirsi girare la testa in pubblico, o davanti ai loro amici, non poteva materialmente passarci sopra. Ricorda ancora quanto avesse voluto sparire, diverse sere prima al pub, quando Tadashi gli aveva offerto il bicchiere visto che quello di Hiro era vuoto, e tutti quanti non avevano fatto altro che domandargli in continuazione perché fosse tanto rosso e continuasse a ripetere di non avere più sete se fino a qualche attimo prima se n'era lamentato. L'umiliazione - perché per uno come lui non ha proprio altre parole per descriverla - gli brucia ancora.

Purtroppo nell'ultima settimana non ha tirato fuori un ragno da un buco e non è sicuro che riuscirà a farlo adesso, per quanto sia un genio e si continui a sforzare. L'unica cosa che ha iniziato a maturare nella sua testa è quella di evitare, se gli è possibile, il contatto almeno da parte sua. Nella maggior parte delle volte ci ha provato ed è stato un fiasco totale ma a questo punto è davvero la sua ultima spiaggia, fino a che non troverà qualcos'altro. Si toglie i guanti di gomma e li posa nel cestino appeso sopra il lavello, dopo di che si volta verso il tavolo. Una strana determinazione inizia a farsi strada in lui e sì, ha deciso che farà proprio così. Se si impegna e sarà abbastanza furbo riuscirà a evitare l'imbarazzante inconveniente senza dare troppo nell'occhio. È la sua nuova sfida persona, gli basterà giusto essere un po' più attento.

Con un soddisfatto sorriso sulla bocca, afferra la borraccia arancione vicino ai fornelli - non sapeva nemmeno che zia Cass ne tenesse una lì - e comincia a bere con foga, neanche fosse la più incredibile e strabiliante azione che un uomo potesse fare. Proprio in quel momento, l'oggetto di tutto il suo crucciarsi fa il suo ingresso in cucina, in tuta sportiva aderente, pronto per uscire a fare esercizio, presume Hiro. Gli fa un cenno di saluto con la mano e Tadashi ricambia, per poi mettersi a fissarlo in attesa, appoggiato al tavolo con una mano. Hiro smette di bere un attimo e lo guarda di rimando. « Che c'è? » domanda, tornando poi a sorseggiare di nuovo.

« Niente, sto aspettando che tu finisca con la mia borraccia »

Hiro sente benissimo l'acqua che gli va di colpo di traverso ed è costretto a sputarla nel lavandino, iniziando a tossire violentemente. Tadashi sobbalza violentemente e gli si avvicina veloce preoccupato. « Hey tutto a posto? »

« Era la _tua_ borraccia!? » Hiro ignora completamente la domanda di suo fratello e fissa incredulo il contenitore arancio fluo nella sua mano destra. Cos'è che si era imposto a riguardo proprio un attimo prima? Ah già, evitare il contatto almeno da sé. Un gran bell'inizio, non c'è che dire. Tadashi gli chiede che ha che non vada e Hiro si risponde mentalmente che vorrebbe tanto saperlo anche lui. Si limita solo a ridare al fratello la borraccia, si asciuga le mani bagnate e fila dritto su per le scale, lasciando l'altro a fissarlo incredulo. Ha di nuovo la tachicardia a mille e il fatto di essersi appena soffocato potrebbe essere un'ottima scusa, ma Hiro ha già smesso da un po' di trovarne.

E con questa, la cosa è ufficialmente diventata evidente al limite dell'indecente. Anche un idiota come Fred - _senza offesa_ \- capirebbe a questo punto che c'è senza ombra di dubbio qualche problema - e si potrebbe dire grave anche. Dubita fortemente che Tadashi non se ne accorgerà prima o poi, se non l'ha già fatto.

 

 

 

 

 

E proprio una buona parte del problema complessivo include il fatto che, oltre a essere vergognosamente evidente la cosa, Tadashi non è di certo stupido, né tanto meno cieco. È da un po' che il maggiore degli Hamada ha infatti iniziato a notare il suo strano comportamento. All'inizio non ci ha fatto neanche tanto caso - potrà sembrare molto ripetitivo, ma _davvero_ Dio solo sa quanto sia strano suo fratello - poi piano piano si è reso conto che questa cosa in particolare sta diventando sistematica, e succede tutte le volte che capita loro di bere dallo stesso posto. Ha cominciato a prestarci attenzione apposta. Vede che Hiro prende tempo, che cerca di evitare la cosa, un paio di volte si è quasi strozzato a morte - quella in cucina è stata poi la prova definitiva - e per quanto Tadashi si sforzi di capire proprio non riesce ad afferrare che diavolo abbia Hiro. Insomma, lo fanno da qualcosa come una vita e non ricorda sia mai stato un problema per loro due. Erano arrivati al punto che quasi non si chiedevano più quale bicchiere fosse di chi, e invece adesso Hiro si comporta come se uno dei due fosse un appestato - per essere precisi ha già escluso l'ipotesi, ha fatto eseguire a Baymax uno scan sul fratello mentre dormiva, un paio di notti fa, poi ha provveduto anche per se stesso e sono puliti, sani come due pesci; _tutto giusto per precauzione, ovviamente_. Al momento è con un pugno di mosche in mano. Che Hiro sia sempre stato, sin da piccolo, un tipo restio a condividere le proprie cose (anche una semplice bottiglietta d'acqua) lo sa già da un pezzo. Ma non con lui; e fino a questi livelli? Mai. _C'è sicuramente sotto qualcosa_. E Tadashi ha tutta l'intenzione di scoprire cosa.

 

L'occasione - fortuna per lui, ben di meno per Hiro - si presenta abbastanza in fretta. La sera di un Giovedì, poco prima di cena, niente particolari piani o uscite per nessuno dei due.

Hiro è di nuovo alla scrivania del computer, è lì da dopo pranzo e ci si è staccato forse tre o quattro volte per andare in bagno o recuperare da mangiare. Deve sbrogliare questa dannata roba e ultimamente il tempo non gli sembra mai abbastanza. Tadashi dal canto suo è volato via nel primo pomeriggio - quasi sicuro al laboratorio, ma Hiro era troppo impegnato e non ha avuto tempo di fare domande - e per una volta rientra a un orario decente che includa numeri a due cifre. Evento più unico che raro nella storia di questa casa.

 _Controlla, riscrivi, correggi, funziona così? Cambia la seconda riga, aggiungi questo nella quinta._ La mente di Hiro continua a lavorare incessantemente su questa stringa di codici che lo sta facendo impazzire da giorni e quasi non si accorge di Tadashi che sale le scale fino alla loro stanza.

« Hey genio, ancora incollato lì? » chiede il maggiore appena lo vede. Dovrebbe assomigliare a una sorta di buonasera nella loro complicata lingua di fratelli genio, ma per questo giro Hiro lo ignora beatamente. Tadashi non prova neanche a offendersi per non essere stato considerato - non è la prima volta e non sarà di certo l'ultima - e si limita a filare dritto al di là del separé spalancato, gettando la borsa dello SFIT sul suo letto. Appoggia il cappello sul comodino, si toglie la giacca, poi sbadiglia svogliato e si volta a sbirciare verso suo fratello mentre si sbottona il cardigan. Al di là della sua testa di capelli neri scompigliati, può vedere il lungo elenco di codici verdi su sfondo nero. È abbastanza sicuro che si tratti dei codici di programmazione dei microbot - non ha mai smesso di lavorarci e di svilupparli ancora in quei quattro anni, seguendo di pari passo i miglioramenti e le nuove invenzioni del professor Callaghan, nella speranza di creare un prodotto il più perfetto possibile quando finirà i corsi; o magari anche prima. Una volta lasciato anche il cardigan sul letto, medita se piazzarsi o no già in pigiama, poi decide di rimandare a dopo cena, così si farà anche una bella doccia prima di andare a dormire. Passeggia quatto quatto quindi verso Hiro, per sbirciare un po' a che punto è messo e vedere se può dargli una mano - considerando il tempo che è rimasto lì, sarà di certo una brutta gatta da pelare e quattro occhi sono meglio di due, anche se il minore è geloso coi microbot almeno quanto Tadashi lo è con Baymax. Quando arriva a metà della stanza, nota l'ammontare di rimasugli di cibo accatastati un po' ovunque. Un po' disgustoso a essere sinceri, ma passa tutto in secondo piano appena qualcos'altro attira la sua attenzione. La bottiglia dell'acqua vicino al braccio sinistro di Hiro. Si ferma di colpo. Nessuna ombra di bicchiere, quindi deve aver per forza bevuto direttamente da lì. A quel punto rimane qualche secondo a pensare, poi sorride con un ghigno colpevole e percorre i pochi passi che lo separano dalla sua meta. Ecco. È proprio quello che aspettava. Tadashi sa perfettamente che questo è un colpo basso, ma proprio perché suo fratello è un po' stanco avrà maggiori probabilità di riuscire a cavargli qualcosa su questa faccenda.

« Hey ti dispiace se ne prendo un sorso? » domanda, il più naturale possibile, indicando la bottiglia. Hiro si gira nella sua direzione, quasi come se si accorgesse adesso della sua presenza, lo guarda fisso per un paio di secondi - ha gli occhi rossi e gonfi, non si è davvero scollato dal monitor neanche un attimo - metabolizzando in silenzio che cosa gli ha appena chiesto. Poi deve aver capito, perché di colpo si irrigidisce sulla sedia. _Ecco, lo sta facendo di nuovo_. Tadashi si prende tutto il tempo del mondo per osservare il fratello, paonazzo in viso, con gli occhi che spaziano veloci per la scrivania in cerca di qualcosa. Gli ci voglio tre o quattro minuti per sputare fuori alla fine un « Fai pure » quasi strozzato. Spinge con una mano la bottiglia verso di lui, piano piano quasi sperando nel frattempo l'altro ci ripensi. Oh, e chi ha intenzione di ripensarci.

« Grazie » risponde, mentre prende il contenitore pieno d'acqua, ne svita il tappo e fa per portarselo alla bocca. Hiro non lo sta più guardando, sguardo immobile sui codici; forse cerca di fingere nonchalance, ma la schiena dritta e le mani ferme, congelate sulla tastiera, lo tradiscono in modo fin troppo evidente. Tadashi sta giusto per posare le labbra sul bordo che Hiro gli lancia un'occhiata veloce con la coda degli occhi e deglutisce rumorosamente. A quel punto, il maggiore si lascia sfuggire un sospiro e allontana la bottiglia.

« Okay » sbotta rimettendola a posto, le braccia ora incrociate al petto « Qual è il problema? »

Hiro riprende a fissarlo con occhi ancora più spalancati di prima. _Porca miseria_ pensa, il meno volgare possibile nonostante sia tentato di imprecare in dieci lingue diverse _._ Doveva aspettarselo, era solo questione di tempo ormai; ma sperava almeno non così presto. Si mette a cercare una risposta convincente il più in fretta che può - la verità è fuori discussione, fin troppo imbarazzante e Tadashi potrebbe ricattarlo a vita per una cosa del genere - ma il suo cervello ha ben deciso di andare in vacanza proprio al momento giusto. Grandioso. Così, disperato opta per la prima cosa mezza sensata che riesce a tirare fuori dal suo deserto assoluto. « ...che problema? Non ho nessun problema io » finge; o almeno ci prova, perché si rende conto da solo che una recitazione del genere non se la berrebbe nemmeno Baymax.

« Non prendermi in giro » continua Tadashi con tono accusatorio « Mi sono accorto benissimo che negli ultimi tempi eviti di bere da dove l'ho già fatto io e cerchi di accampare scuse poco credibili per non darmi la tua bottiglia o quello che sia »

« Non so proprio di cosa tu stia parlando » _Nega, uomo, nega fino alla morte. Ne va della tua dignità_.

« Hiro » lo richiama, il tono di voce appena più severo.

« Davvero, non sto capendo una parola di quello che dici. Sicuro che non sia la stanchezza che ti fa parlare, bro? »

Tadashi rotea gli occhi - _incredibile_ \- e si domanda se suo fratello creda sul serio che sia tanto stupido da accontentarsi di quella farsa « Hiro, se c'è un qualche problema vorrei che tu me ne parlassi » gli dice, provando adesso a mostrarsi apprensivo e rassicurante - attaccarlo non servirà a fargli vuotare il sacco. Al di là della sua bruciante curiosità - non sia mai che non sappia cosa turba Hiro - inizia davvero a preoccuparsi che possa essere qualcosa di grave e il minore abbia paura di dirglielo.

« Te ne parlerei _se ci fosse_ questo problema che ti ostini a vedere » risponde Hiro come se si trattasse di uno scherzo. In realtà, nel frattempo, sta pregando ogni divinità esistente che gli venga in mente perché suo fratello la smetta di fare di domande. Non vuole davvero doversi andare a sotterrare quattro chilometri sotto terra per la vergogna, ha una lunga e brillante vita davanti ancora. Ma Tadashi non sembra intenzionato neanche un po' a lasciar perdere.

« Hiro » la seconda volta che lo chiama ha un tono diverso, un tono che conosce anche troppo bene e prelude a qualcosa che non gli piace per niente.

« Non ci provare. » quasi gli ringhia contro, abbandonando l'aria di scherzo, ma figurati se quello possa intimidirlo davvero.

« Regola numero 3-- »

« Lo sapevo! » esclama scioccato sbattendo entrambe le mani sulla scrivania. Detesta quando l'altro si mette a usare le loro regole contro di lui come se fosse un bimbo sorpreso a fare sempre qualche marachella. E detesta ancora di più il fatto che, purtroppo, la strategia delle regole finisce per funzionare ogni volta.

« I fratelli Hamada si fidano sempre l'uno dell'altro » conclude intanto il maggiore e Hiro si limita a lanciargli la peggiore delle sue occhiatacce. Si lascia poi sfuggire uno sbuffo contrariato. Tra tutte, quella regola è appena schizzata in cima alle più odiate.

« Non c'è alcun problema. »

« Se non l'hai ancora capito, non ti credo »

« Perché sei sempre così insistente? Ti sto dicendo che non c'è nulla che non va! »

« Insisto perché mi preoccupo dei tuoi strani comportamenti »

« Non ce n'è alcun bisogno! Sono grande abbastanza per badare a me stesso da solo » e torna quindi con gli occhi alla lunga lista di numeri e lettere verdi, come a voler sottintendere che a questo punto non ha più nulla da dire e che per lui la conversazione può anche chiudersi lì. Spera con tutto il cuore che pure l'altro desista dal continuare a discutere, nonostante sappia bene quanto testardo possa diventare suo fratello. E infatti Tadashi rimane ancora lì, fissandolo con insistenza senza spostarsi di un centimetro, come in risposta al suo sottinteso di prima; gli sta dicendo che non ha nessuna intenzione di mollare e vuole arrivare fino in fondo a questa faccenda. A quel punto, Hiro sospira un po' rassegnato. Inizia a valutare l'ipotesi di sputare il rospo - _No, Hiro! Che diavolo vai dicendo!?_ « È solo una cavolata » soffia infine, quasi impercettibilmente, sperando che gli basti. Non fa in tempo a finire di pronunciarlo che Tadashi emette un suono compiaciuto « Allora _ammetti_ che c'è un problema »

 _Ma porca tro--_ « Ti ho detto di no! »

« Hiro »

Comincia a pensare che ci provi gusto a ripetere continuamente il suo nome. Tadashi poggia una mano sulla scrivania e si sporge verso di lui, ora a una distanza che il minore trova del tutto inappropriata mentre le sue guance cominciano a bruciargli - ha anche smesso di chiedersi da quanto tempo le cose sono diventate così irreali, lui imbarazzato a morte come una quattordicenne per colpa di suo fratello.

« Smettila! »

« Tiro fuori un'altra regola, ne abbiamo parecchie in repertorio »

Hiro sbuffa e rotea esasperato gli occhi dall'altra parte - scusa per guardare qualsiasi cosa che non sia quel viso pericolosamente vicino al suo. Di questo passo, è destinato a una clamorosa sconfitta. Intreccia le dita all'altezza della fronte e si appoggia con i gomiti al tavolo. Medita sul da farsi, perché suo fratello non lo lascerà in pace finché non otterrà quello che vuole sapere, e ormai Hiro è troppo in svantaggio per riuscire a scamparla; maledizione a lui e alla sua lingua lunga. Deve per forza vuotare il sacco, ma forse può rigirarla in modo che sia almeno un po' meno tremendo e denigrante. Intanto sospira, odia dover perdere contro di lui.

« Ascolta-- è davvero una stupidaggine, me ne rendo conto da solo » inizia, voltandosi con la sedia per tornare a guardarlo. Tadashi ha ripreso le distanze - anche se non di molto - e aspetta finalmente la spiegazione, appoggiato di schiena alla scrivania con un ghigno soddisfatto ad arricciargli gli angoli della bocca. Questo decisamente non aiuta.

« Ma? » lo spinge a continuare.

« Ma... sì, insomma. Davvero » Dio, vorrebbe sotterrarsi per la vergogna, parlarne a voce alta è peggio di quanto avesse calcolato « Non te ne sei accorto da solo?? A questo punto è abbastanza ovvio! »

Hiro prega che l'altro afferri senza dover continuare, ma quel sopracciglio vistosamente alzato manda in fumo le sue speranze. Com'è che la cosa sembri palese soltanto a lui? Maledice per quella che dovrebbe essere la milionesima volta anche la sua dannatissima curiosità. Non avesse saputo nulla, sarebbe stato tanto meglio.

« Oh, andiamo! Quando si beve dallo stesso posto-- lo sai! » riprende, e ora sta gesticolando in modo anche fin troppo vistoso. È una cosa che fa solo quando è nervoso, e cavoli se non lo è in questo momento. Le guance, le orecchie, tutta la sua faccia sta bruciando più del fuoco e ha la tachicardia tanto forte che forse il cuore potrebbe schizzargli via spaccandogli la cassa toracica prima che spiccichi altre parole - metterebbe fine alle sue sofferenze e non sarebbe nemmeno una brutta idea. Può davvero essere così tanto imbarazzato per aver dato importanza a una piccolezza come un bacio indiretto? È denigrante, è vero, ma la sua reazione forse è un po' troppo esagerata per essere solo questo. Hiro preferisce non pensare all'ipotesi che si senta così perché è _con Tadashi_ che si è scambiato baci indiretti per tutto questo tempo. « Quindi... se ci pensi-- » _ti prego capisci, ti prego capisci, idiota di un fratello!_ Ma all'ennesimo sguardo perplesso dell'altro, si rassegna, mentre Tadashi continua a domandarsi cosa possa esserci di così grave da aver mandato tanto nel pallone Hiro. Questi raccoglie allora tutto il suo coraggio e quel briciolo di dignità rimastogli « ...in quel modo... » _forza,_ _ce la puoi fare_ , prende un altro respiro.

« Ci scambiamo baci indiretti! » quasi urla quando finalmente riesce a sputarlo fuori e spera che zia Cass abbia la tv accesa a tutto volume e non l'abbia sentito « Ora capisci!? » esplode di botto « È una cavolata! Non so neanche perché diavolo mi ci sia fissato tanto! È roba da ragazzine, non da diciottenni, ma più evitavo di pensarci, più sta cosa mi tornava in mente! E tu non aiutavi, perché Cristo solo sa quanto spesso beviamo dalla stessa bottiglia, lattina o quello che è! E mi sentivo a disagio anche se sapevo che comunque era con un idiota come te che stavo avevo quei cosi indiretti! E tutto questo non ha alcun senso! »

Si rende conto solo a discorso concluso di aver iniziato a parlare come un treno senza fermarsi un attimo e adesso è rimasto senza fiato - non è nemmeno tanto sicuro che quello che ha appena detto sia corretto a livello logico e grammaticale. Il cuore continua a martellargli nelle orecchie, con il silenzio della stanza riesce a sentirlo più che bene. Ha lo sguardo fisso sul pavimento mentre cerca di tornare in possesso delle sue normali capacità respiratorie. Ora che si è sfogato - in realtà ha quasi aggredito l'altro - si sente solo un po' più libero, ma non è abbastanza per compensare lo stomaco completamente sottosopra e il rossore del viso che non accenna a diminuire, ma se possibile continua ad aumentare. Quando finalmente trova la forza di guardare suo fratello, trova i suoi occhi aperti a fissare un punto indefinito alle sue spalle.

Tadashi dovrebbe senza ombra di dubbio richiamarlo per il suo linguaggio e sentirsi un pelino offeso perché nonostante il casino di parole Hiro gli ha dato senza possibilità di malinteso dell'idiota, ma questo cose sembrano passare in secondo piano. Sta cercando di metabolizzare cosa le sue orecchie hanno appena sentito.

Hiro intanto tenta di decifrare la sua espressione vuota - non è decisamente la reazione che si aspettava - e sta per aprire la bocca per provare a dire qualcosa quando il silenzio della stanza viene interrotto dal suono di Tadashi che scoppia a ridere.

« Grandioso » ecco, questa è una reazione che si aspettava, ma che proprio non avrebbe voluto vedere. Ormai i livelli di imbarazzo hanno raggiunto le stelle, Hiro non crede di essere capace di poter arrossire più di così.

Tadashi non ricorda nemmeno quando è stata l'ultima volta che ha riso tanto di gusto, così forte da non riuscirsi a fermare - ha pure bisogno di tenersi lo stomaco che inizia a fargli male. Tutto, tutto avrebbe potuto pensare e immaginare, ma questo andava ben oltre le sue più assurde aspettative. Hiro Hamada, genio diplomato a soli tredici anni, che si fa le pare mentali sui baci indiretti. Se glielo avessero detto anche solo un paio d'ore prima non ci avrebbe creduto neanche a metà.

Gli voglio cinque minuti abbondanti prima di riuscire finalmente a ricomporsi. Hiro ha iniziato a sprofondare progressivamente nella sua sedia per la troppa vergogna, mugugnando ogni tanto un indignato "Hai finito?" a cui Tadashi rispondeva con una risata ancora più forte.

« Puoi ancora continuare tutta la notte, se ti va »

« Non ci posso credere, davvero! »

« Già. La prossima volta col cavolo che te lo dico »

« Quindi stai dicendo che ti farai "suggestionare" di nuovo da qualche altra cosa da quattordicenne innamorata? »

Hiro vorrebbe tirargliela adesso la bottiglia, dritta sul suo bel faccino per fracassargli il setto nasale e fargli passare la voglia di stuzzicarlo così tanto.

« Seriamente, tutto questo macello per qualche bacetto indiretto?? » Tadashi ridacchia ancora mentre si asciuga le lacrime agli occhi e comincia a muovere qualche passo lontano dalla scrivania. Il minore invece non smette di guardalo male - _« Strozzati con la tua stessa saliva »_ \- e gli volta le spalle, sempre più indignato. Sarebbe dovuto rimanere zitto e farsi gli affari suoi, continuando a negare la cosa fino a che l'altro non si fosse stancato. Lezione imparata per le volte a venire - sperando che non ce ne siano più di questo genere. Si decide a ignorarlo e ritorna quindi a rileggere la programmazione sullo schermo del pc senza però riuscire più a concentrarsi, la bruciatura della vergogna ancora troppo fresca.

« Non voglio sapere allora quando bacerai sul serio qualcuno » sente in lontananza, probabilmente Tadashi è tornato al di là del separé « Sverrai di colpo per caso? » e ancora un'altra risata cristallina. Appena quel ridacchiare gli giunge di nuovo all'orecchio Hiro prende un gran respiro e spegne il monitor del suo computer. _Questo è troppo_. La sua dignità non può sopportare oltre. Tadashi ha tutto il diritto di prenderlo in giro, anche perché Hiro è almeno abbastanza onesto da ammettere che se la situazione fosse stata invertita avrebbe fatto anche di peggio. Ma non riesce proprio più a reggere l'imbarazzo e questo continuo senso di disagio che si porta dietro da settimane da quanto è cominciata tutta la questione. Si spinge con le mani via dalla scrivania, lasciando scorrere la sedia fino al tappeto del suo letto dove le ruote si bloccano di colpo incapaci di proseguire, e si alza. A passi pesanti, si dirige verso l'altra metà stanza, fermandosi sulla soglia semi aperta. Tadashi è stravaccato sul letto a braccia spalancate - i vestiti ammucchiati sul cuscino, il petto che gli sobbalza di tanto in tanto, simbolo che si sta trattenendo ancora del ridere - e si alza a metà busto sugli avambracci appena si accorge del suo sguardo furioso. _È il momento di prendersi la rivincita_.

Hiro è un tipo molto, molto vendicativo. Lo è da sempre, non ha mai avuto la capacità di accettare una sconfitta lealmente - solo in casi eccezionali, e solo contro zia Cass - a maggior ragione se la cosa diventa tanto imbarazzante. Tra lui e Tadashi ne sono successi a fiumi di episodi idioti o imbarazzanti, non riuscirebbe ad elencarli tutti, ma questo è sicuramente uno dei peggiori. Ed è determinato a uscirne, se non vincitore, almeno perdente per metà o l'altro lo prenderà in giro per il resto dei suoi giorni.

Tadashi ha ripreso a ridere, adesso appoggiato sul fianco destro, una mano a coprirgli il volto. Hiro non aspetta nemmeno che la smetta, perché tanto sa che non lo farà. Gli si avvicina, appoggia un ginocchio sul materasso proprio in mezzo alle gambe di suo fratello per darsi sostegno e poi allunga una mano per afferrargli la maglietta e tirarlo su a sedere. Se una cosa del genere fosse successa quattro anni prima, Hiro non sarebbe stato abbastanza forte da trascinare senza problemi suo fratello; ringrazia che le cose siano diverse. Tadashi è preso alla sprovvista quando viene strattonato, non ha il tempo di opporsi e per un attimo crede che l'altro stia per tirargli un pugno stavolta - per quanto una minima parte di Hiro vorrebbe farlo sul serio, sarebbe davvero vile da parte sua, e inoltre sa benissimo che nel complesso Tadashi è più forte di lui, non avrebbe speranze a priori in una vera scazzottata.

Hiro comunque non ha - né ha mai avuto - intenzione di picchiarlo. Ha qualcos'altro, in mente; qualcosa che lo farà vergognare come un cane più di quanto abbia fatto fino a ora. Ma è necessario, non può tirarsi indietro. Se deve affondare nel mare della vergogna, meglio farlo con tutta barca e un minimo di onore - anche se dubita che le sue azioni possano definirsi anche solo lontanamente onorevoli. Con Tadashi seduto, ha anche tolto di mezzo il problema dell'altezza, perché anche se Hiro è cresciuto parecchio ci sono ancora diversi centimetri di differenza tra loro e sarebbe stato più complicato se fosse stati entrambi in piedi. Prima che Tadashi possa chiedergli che diavolo stia facendo, Hiro stringe con più forza le sue spalle, dà fondo alla sua determinazione - _determinazione? Quale determinazione?_ \- e si sporge per baciarlo. Si accorge solo a contatto avvenuto di avere le labbra un po' secche, mentre quelle di Tadashi sono tanto morbide. Ha serrato gli occhi ancor prima di cominciare - la cosa è già abbastanza imbarazzante di suo, meglio non guardare - ma può giocarsi qualsiasi cosa che quelli di suo fratello sono invece aperti per lo shock, perchè decisamente non si aspetta qualcosa del genere. I primi attimi è un semplice bacio a stampo, con Hiro che rimane fermo al suo posto, quasi pietrificato quando non dovrebbe esserlo, ma dopo un paio di secondi prende ad accarezzare le labbra dell'altro con le proprie, i movimenti lenti e delicati. Cerca di non farsi prendere dal panico e di sembrare naturale, perché a danno fatto non sa nemmeno tanto bene come comportarsi - non ammetterà che quello è il suo primo bacio, okay?

Tadashi dal canto suo è rigido come mai crede di essere stato in vita sua e per evitare che si allontani mandando a monte tutta l'operazione Hiro stringe sempre di più la presa sulla sua maglietta, spingendolo più vicino. Non che comunque il maggiore avesse intenzione di sciogliere il contatto. Lo sente rilassarsi un po' solo dopo, e questo dà a Hiro abbastanza coraggio da provare il passo successivo - infossati per infossati, meglio infossarsi per benino. Appena è sicuro che la bocca dell'altro sia aperta abbastanza avvicina la lingua per sfiorare quella di Tadashi, toccandola con timidezza. La ritira quasi subito, il breve contatto ha la capacità di fargli salire una forte vampata di calore. Per la prima volta in vita sua ha la mente totalmente bianca, linda e vuota da qualsiasi pensiero che non siano le labbra di Tadashi sulle sue o il fatto che stia _davvero_ baciando suo fratello per ripicca. Ci riprova una seconda volta, una terza, sempre piano e con piccoli tocchi veloci, perché non crede di avere ancora la forza di fare di più. Quando finalmente si allontanano - non è durato poi così tanto - Hiro emette un piccolo sospiro liberatorio. Non è svenuto, ecco. Ha dimostrato di essere "forte" abbastanza da non cascare giù per un bacio vero. Sa che è la cosa più stupida di tutta la faccenda, quella di baciare Tadashi per fargli passare la voglia di prenderlo in giro o dimostrargli che non è una ragazzina, ma per il momento a Hiro va bene così. Il cuore non ha smesso un attimo di martellargli nelle orecchie ed è tanto forte che per quanto sono vicini, forse, suo fratello riuscirebbe a sentirlo. Cercando di mostrarsi il più impassibile possibile, alza finalmente gli occhi, per poi incontrare quelli spalancati di Tadashi. E il suo volto sbiancato, l'espressione sconvolta, danno a Hiro una soddisfazione tale da ripagarlo di tutto l'imbarazzo provato in precedenza. È finalmente lui a ghignare soddisfatto questa volta. _Va più che bene così_.

« Bro, a essere sinceri quello che sta per svenire tra i due, qui, credo sia tu, sai? » lo prende in giro, rimettendosi in piedi e lasciando la stoffa della maglia libera della sua presa. Rimane a guardarlo boccheggiare, nel giro di pochi attimi le sue guance diventano rosso acceso. Questa è decisamente una più che un'ottima rivincita. Dopo attimi che gli sembrano interminabili Tadashi riesce - non sa come - a tornare in sé quel poco che basta per spiccicare almeno qualcosa e non fare ancora di più la figura del fesso. Ma appena apre bocca per formulare due parole di senso compiuto viene interrotto dalla voce di zia Cass.

« Ragazzi, la cena è pronta in tavola! Sbrigatevi! » l'urlo viene dal fondo delle scale. Hiro si volta a guardare in quella direzione solo un attimo, d'istinto lo fa anche Tadashi, poi i loro sguardi si incrociano di nuovo.

« Forza, non vorrai mica fare aspettare la zia! » lo stuzzica ancora Hiro in tono canzonatorio e con una risata lo precede alle scale. Può considerarla come una vittoria, questa qui.

Il rumore dei passi del fratello che scendono gli scalini raggiunge le orecchie ovattate di Tadashi e si mescola con i suoi battiti cardiaci a mille. Dio, non può credere a quello che è appena successo. Si passa quasi spaventato le dita sulle labbra, poi non riesce a trattenere in tempo un suono imbarazzato e si sotterra il viso con entrambe le mani. Che cosa è passato per la testa a Hiro!? Dannazione! Quel dannato, _bastardissimo_ genio della robotica sarà la sua morte, prima o poi; ne è certo.

 

Ma almeno così il più piccolo si è assicurato che nessuno dei due avrà il coraggio di parlare di nuovo di quanto successo.


End file.
